Where's Connor?
by Potterhead264
Summary: cutter has been killed by helen. connor has chaced helen and is kidnapped. can abbey becker and the team save him in time. My 1st fanfiction so plz be nice
1. conners disapearance

**A/N **I would like to dedicate this story to my good friend Stirlinge who helped me quite alot while writing it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Connor's Disapearance<span>**

Connor sat with a dying Cutter on his shoulder in the burning ARC. It was completely destroyed. Conner could see the ADD lying in a puddle of flames. It looked like they were licking it.

Connor had run into the burning ARC to find Nick. He found him lying under the model he made. Once Conner found the man, he explained that he had been shot by Helen.

'This is on you now,' Cutter told Connor, handing him the Artifact. 'No, we can do this together, we've always done it together,' he cried. 'No, not this time'. Connor buried his tear stricken face into his dying friend's hair and watched him close his eyes. 'Tell...tell Claudia Brown, never mind... doesn't matter.' Connor felt his friend go still. He looked down and saw Cutter's blond hair covering his pale, dirty face. Even by looking at him Connor knew he was dead. He let the tears fall and laying his friend down on the floor, stood up to leave.

'Well, isn't this touching?' Connor spun around to see Helen smirking at him. She was covered in dirt and blood that was not her own. Her usually straight, shiny hair was greasy and frizzed up. 'Will Itty Bitty Connor miss my dear, dead husband?' she cooed and with that she turned and fled down the hall. With one last glance at Cutter he followed. 'HELEN!' Conner shouted. Suddenly a figure flew out of nowhere and punched him in the stomach. Winded and doubled over in pain Connor dropped the artifact. A gloved hand came and picked it up. 'Helen' Connor thought. She grabbed Connor's face with her long, gnarly fingers and said 'now Connor I knew you would run after me to avenge Nick's death so I set one of my soldiers to watch out for you and to grab the artefact, but you see I want Lester and the team dead so I think I'll set a trap'. Her long fingernails were digging into Connor's skin but he couldn't turn around to flee because the person's grip on his arms were too tight. 'Gag him and take him out to the truck'. A dirty cloth was shoved into Connor's mouth, his hands were tied behind his back and he was shunted down the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Reviews make me happy and ecorouge me to write more <strong>


	2. Abbey finds out

**Abbey Finds Out**

Abbey stood outside waiting for Connor and Cutter to emerge from the burning building. Everyone was told that no one was allowed to enter the building after Connor because the building was about to collapse. Lester had gotten all his soldiers to stand guard at all entries and exits. Abbey felt like something was wrong, that Connor and Cutter weren't coming out.

'No point just sitting here and twiddling our thumbs,' said Becker. Abbey jumped at the sound of his voice as no one had been talking much. 'Do you want to come for a walk,' he asked nervously. Abbey nodded her head slowly and got up to join him. She didn't want to talk because she was shore if she opened her mouth she would cry. They walked to the side of the building silently with Becker at her side. 'What if Connor's dead?' she thought. A lump rose in her throat at the thought. 'No he can't be, he just can't be,' she kept telling herself.

Becker stopped suddenly and Abbey lost in thought, walked into him. 'Becker what the h-.' He turned around and pushed her to the ground just as the building collapsed. 'CONNOR'! Abbey shoved Becker aside and ran towards the rubble. 'No, Connor, no,' she cried as she tried moving the broken bricks aside. 'Becker,' Abbey cried. 'Help me'. Becker didn't hear her. He just stared down at the car park. Abbey abandoning the rubble, got up and walked over to Becker. Seeing her, Becker put a figure to his lips and motioned for her to come slowly. Once she reached him she followed his gaze, and saw two of Helen's minions holding a struggling young man. 'Connor,' she whispered. He was being held by two men who were identical to the last freckle. Abbey couldn't look away, Connor looked awful. His face was dirty, bloody and bruised. His wrists were bleeding from where the rope had cut him. Tied around his mouth was a dirty rag. Connor's hair which was usually gelled up, had fallen around his face, was greasy and full of ash. 'We have to help him Becker,' Abbey said. She could even hear the pleading in her own voice. 'We can't Abbey,' He replied. 'But Becker'. 'Look Abbey, if we go over there who knows what they'll do to him, or us.' Abbey nodded. She looked back towards Connor and saw that he was staring at her sadly. He had stopped walking and that had gotten him a whack on the head by one man, and shoved into the back of a van by the other. Abbey tried to run to him, just as the van drove away with Connor in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome good or bad<strong>


	3. Connor's Van Ride

**Connor's Van Ride**

All Connor could see was darkness when he woke. He was lying on the floor, in between boxes and bubble rap. It was cold out and Connor was shivering. The men had untied him, and had also taken the rag out of his mouth. They handcuffed him to a pipe that was running along the side of the wall.

Connor sat up and saw one man sitting in the corner, watching him. 'Make one sound, and blondy dies' he threatened. Connor looked up shocked. He remembered the look on Abbey's face when she saw him being shoved into the van, it was a mixture of fear, sadness and love. She tried to run to him but Becker held her back. 'Thanks Becker he thought. At least you tried to save her,' he thought. 'Wait. Abbey and Becker were watching me being taken, then how could she have been taken as well at the same time.' He looked into the man's eyes and said 'What's my name'? The man looked at him like he was crazy. 'Connor Temple,' he said.

'Now what's Blondies name?' Connor asked. The man looked confused and defeated. 'Fine we don't have her, but we did soot her and soldier boy'.

'His names action man,' Connor muttered more to himself than anyone else.

'What was that boy?'

'Nothing.'

Suddenly an alarmingly loud beeping noise came from Connor's back pocket. 'What was that'? The man looked accusingly at Connor.

'My handheld detector.'

'Stand up boy and empty your pockets.' The man looked really angry when he said it. Connor stood up awkwardly because of the cuffs, he had to settle for a crouch. 'EMPTY YOUR POCKETS BOY!' the man shouted, getting redder in the face by the minute. Connor took out his phone, detector, cash, wallet with a picture of Abbey(which he took secretly) that had fallen out of it and a pocket knife. Earlier on he had used the knife to try and prise open the cuffs which had resulted to cutting his wrist open. The men finding out about him cutting his wrist, had resulted in one of them smacking him across the head, which had knocked him to the ground.

The man sitting in the back picked up the photo phone and detector and threw them all out the window. Connor seeing what he did, shouted 'NO!' and tried to run to the window to save them, but the man was quicker he shoved Connor back, who fell and bashed his head of the bar. He reached up to check his head and felt a hot liquid pouring from it. He sat and watched as his pride possessions sped away from them. Connor felt like he had lost his last hope. He was totally alone.

* * *

><p><strong>An **I really like how this chapter turned out. hope you guys do to.

**Remember to review x**


	4. Should I stay or Should I go

**My good friend Stirling helpoed me with the ending of this chapter so I'd like to thank him**

* * *

><p><strong>Should I Go Or Should I Stay<strong>

Abbey, Becker and Jenny were all sitting around Abbey's kitchen table. They were debating whether Abbey and Becker should go after Helen and Connor. 'Look we can't just leave him, its Connor we're talking about, he could be dead already.' Abbey whispered to Becker. Becker glanced over at Jenny, who was arguing with Lester over the phone. 'Lester please, let Abbey and Becker go after him, Abbey is freaking out'. Abbey could hear shouts from the other end, but couldn't make out what they were saying. 'Ok sir I understand'. Jenny snapped the phone shut and shook her head at Abbey. Abbey felt heartbroken, as she let the tears fall. 'P-please Jenny, w- w- we can't l- leave him with h- Helen.' She looked at Becker for support. 'Abbey's right Jen, who knows what Helen has planned in her twisted mind.'

'Guys I'm sorry, but Lester said no'.

'But but Jenn-'.

'Abbey, Lester said no and that's final. Lester knows what he's doing, and quite frankly I agree with him. It's too dangerous, like Becker said who knows what Helen has in her twisted mind'. She turned to leave. When she reached the door she turned and said 'If I find out you two went after him, you're fired'.

Abbey jumped up, knocking the chair and ran into the bedroom slamming the door behind her. She flung herself on the bed and began to sob. A soft knock came on the door. 'Abbey, Can I come in?' It was Becker. She got up dried her face and opened the door, and let him in. He walked over and sat on the bed. Abbey followed and sat beside him. Becker put an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again, this time, not being ashamed of anyone seeing, she let them fall. Becker seeing her like this said 'Abbey, Connor's my mate too, I will not leave him'. Abbey looked up at him and smiled in thanks, she didn't want to speak just in case she started to ball her eyes out right in front of him.

'What about our jobs?'

'I think I'd rather take Temple than the dinosaurs'. Becker said smiling. Abbey couldn't help smiling back. 'Becker I never thought I'd see the day you'd say that'.

'I know me neither,' he smirked. 'you in?' Abbey got up and slapped across the face. 'What I say,' Becker look offended.

'Of course I'm in you bozo. Hurry up and grab your coat.'

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you enjoyed this chapter x<strong>


	5. we're here

**We're Here**

'Come on boy, get up.' Connor was being kicked awake by one of the men holding him hostage. He didn't want to get up, he was happy lying on the floor, not knowing what Helen had in planned. He'd had a good dream for the first time in hours. He dreamt that he was home at the ARC with Abbey and his friends. He could see Abbey's happy face when he walked into work, he could picture Becker and Cutter clapping him on the back when he met them at the ADD and finally him being called into Lester's office and been told a sarcastic note. He missed his team desperately.

Connor felt a sharp pain on the top of his head. The man had pulled his hair at the top of his head, and brought him back to reality. Cutter was dead and he was trapped in the back of a van with two of Helen's minions. 'Boy, get up NOW, or I swear I'll shoot you myself'. He sounded annoyed.

'Why, where are we?' Connor sat up and rubbed his head. It was bleeding again.

Suddenly a loud banging noise came from outside, someone was knocking on the door. 'Listen to my voice, open the door'. _'Helen,_' Connor thought. He shot up and backed away as far as the cuff would let him. The man walked over and opened the door. In the darkness Connor could just make out Helen's shape, her tall, skinny, frail frame, her short, shaggy, layered hair. She was wearing a black t-shirt, under a long black coat with black skinny jeans that showed off her slim figure very well. As she stepped into the dim light of the truck Connor noticed that she had cleaned herself up, she was no longer covered in blood, dirt or any other substance. 'Hello again Connor,' she said. 'Did you have a nice ride?' Connor could hear the teasing in her voice.

'It depends on what you mean by nice,' Connor growled. 'Tell your men to get these of me,' he said holding up the handcuffs.

The man to his left scrunched up his fist and said 'Don't use that tone boy.' He then went to make a swing at him but his fist but was caught mid way by Helen. 'Hold it Mike, you will not touch him, we need him. Do you understand me?' Mike nodded and pulled his hand out of her grip. 'Now uncuff him, and take him inside to the basement'. Again Mike nodded, he took the handcuffs off the pipe and attached it to is other wrist behind his back. He grabbed Connor's shoulders and steered him out into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** This isn't one of my best chapters but you guys might disagree.

**Review if you disagree with me.**


	6. Oops Abbey Becker

**Oops Abbey Becker**

Abbey sat with Becker in the car. They were just pulling up to the remains of what used to be the ARC, when Abbey's handheld detector started beeping. 'No not now, why does it have to be now,' Abbey complained. She looked over to Becker in the driver seat and he shrugged. Just then his phone rang. 'You're not going to answer that, are you?'

'I have to, it's Lester. Abbey glared at him in disgust. 'I'll put it on speaker,' he suggested.

'Good idea,'

Becker flipped open the phone and pressed the speaker button.

'Sir?'

'Becker has your detector gone off because Jenny's has?'

'Yes sir it has, Abbey and I are on our way.'

'Good, Hurry up about it, I need all you to help me clear away all the crap in the ARC site'. With that he hung up.

'Abbey we have to go and help Jenny, we can't leave her to fight the dinosaurs on her own.'

'And we can't just leave Connor to Helen'.

'Abbey I know you're scared and upset, but if we don't turn up to work Jenny will know we went after Connor'. Abbey nodded and gave in they were going to have to face Jenny first.

They drove for hours looking for the stupid anomaly. Abbey was getting more and more worried about Connor the longer they drove. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again. Becker glanced over at Abbey and saw her crying again. 'Abbey he's going to be ok, he's a strong kid,' he soothed. Abbey nodded. She had faith in Connor, and knew he wasn't dead. She was just scared that he had been beaten or worse by Helen.

'I know I'm just scared for him'.

'I know, me to,' Abbey didn't know what to say. She had never heard Becker speak fondly of Connor. Becker usually just teased him for being the nerdy computer guy he was, but now Abbey thought that was a sigh of affection.

They pulled up to an old warehouse. It was tall grey building and tiny windows. Some of the bigger windows had large bars running along them. The big black door was open and Abbey could see an orange flickering light. 'The anomaly,' she thought. Becker reached behind Abbey and grabbed his favourite gun and handed Abbey a tranquillising gun. She took and stepped out of the car. Together she and Becker walked towards the entrance. Abbey had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. They reached the entrance, but someone was already there, and it wasn't Jenny. Becker stood in front of Abbey gun raised and said 'Turn around slowly with your hands on your head'. The person didn't turn. 'I said-'.

'I heard you captain Becker'. It was a woman's voice that spoke.

'Oh god,' Abbey whispered. The person turned and there stood Helen. 'Welcome to my humble home'.

Becker flung an arm out as if to protect Abbey just as two tazers came out of no where and hit him on the back. He fell to the ground twitching, and then he lay there motionless. 'BECKER!' she screamed. She ran over to where he lay and tried to shake him awake. 'Becker, not now, please Becker get up'. He didn't move. Abbey looked over at Helen, who stood over her smirking. Abbey stood up and faced Helen. 'Where's Connor?' she said bravely. Helen just laughed. 'Would you like us to take you to him?' she asked. Abbey could hear the teasing in her voice. Helen clicked her fingers and two men came and grabbed Abbey's arms. 'Take her down to Temple as they want to be together'. One man nodded and dragged Abbey down the stairs towards the basement.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this.<strong>


	7. Together Again

**Together Again**

Connor was sitting in the corner of his cell, sulking. They'd taken the handcuffs off him and locked in there instead for what felt like for ever. The cell was quite small, there was one window that let in enough light in the day to see, but when it came to night time Connor wasn't so sure. The walls were damp, cold and had something that looked like moss on them.

Connor was freezing; he'd left his jumper in the van by accident, after he had used it to wipe away the blood from his head when he hit it off the bar. He felt alone and scared. He wasn't scared for himself but for Abbey and the others. Helen had meant what she said about not hurting him for the time being because she needed him for something, but that doesn't mean she won't kill him after he'd done what she wanted. 'No she won't,' he thought. 'She's not that type of person, is she?' He couldn't stop thinking about whether she will or won't. 'Of course she will,' said a small voice in the back of his head. 'She shot Cutter for something he hadn't even done yet for gods sake.'

'What about Abbey?' he thought. 'Mike said she and Becker were shot'. Connor could feel tears coming. Sure he had had strong feeling for her, but he felt she never returned them. Well maybe she did after he let slip he loved her when they were dangling from a rock in the future anomaly.

As he drifted to sleep he started thinking of Lester and Jenny, had they let Abbey and Becker look for or not. If they had they certainly didn't know where to look. Connor didn't even know where he was to escape.

Connor was jolted awake by the sound of keys rattling in the door. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. 'Who's there?' he called. No one answered. He got to his feet and backed away to the wall, just as the door swung open. There stood Mike. He was holding a tray in one hand and was gripping someone else's arm with the other. 'I've got a room mate for you,' he smirked. Connor walked forward to the centre of the room and asked, 'What do you mean'. He didn't need an answer he could see the short blond hair. The man flung the girl into Connor's arms, laid the tray down on the floor and left locking the door behind him.

Connor looked down into Abbey's eyes. They were full of fear, grief and tears.

'Abbey how?'

'Becker and I went looking to find you, but Lester said to go after an anomaly, but the anomaly is here,' she cried. Connor rubbed her back and made soothing noises to try and calm her. Abbey turned around to face him. She reached up and grabbed the back of Connor's head; she pulled him down so there foreheads were touching. Connor could feel the heat of Abbeys breath on his face, his heart started to race. He cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her full on the lips. Abbey wrapped her arms around Connor's neck, while Connor held her.

Together they slid to the floor still in each others embrace. After what felt like for ever they broke apart. 'Finally,' Connor said resting his head against Abbeys. A massive grin spread across her face. Connor grinned back happily. After months of hoping the day had finally come, he never thought she would come to love his childish ways. Sure they had been close friends for ages, but Abbey had made it clear that nothing was going to happen from the first day they had worked together.

For about an hour they lay on the floor back to back in silence, staring at the ceiling.

'Abbey'

'What is it Conn?'

'I love you, I always have'.

Abbey sat up, while Connor rolled over to look at her. She crawled to him and laid down resting her head on his chest. 'I Know, I love you to'. They fell asleep like that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** i had to get the two of them together at some point. I wasn't sure how but I think this worked out really good.

**Review if your a conby fan.**


	8. Helen confesses her twisted plan

**Helen's Confesses Her Twisted Plan**

It was still dark when Connor jolted awake so suddenly, he wasn't so sure why. He had had a pleasant dream, he couldn't even remember now. He thought he dreamt that Abbey had been caught too, and that she was here with him and they had kissed for what felt like hours.

Someone made a noise beside him. He glanced down and saw Abbey, still fast asleep. It wasn't a dream she was here beside him, they had kissed yesterday. Abbey moaned in her sleep. Connor crawled over to where she lay, and shook her awake. 'Abbey?' Honey are you alright?' Abbey opened her eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. 'Abbey?' Connor said sternly

'I'm alright, bad dream'.

Connor nodded, 'I understand, I kept on having nightmares the first few nights I was away'.

Abbey started to cry. 'Abbey!' Connor didn't know what to do. 'What is it?'

'It's Becker, yesterday when we got here and noticed Helen, she tried to taze us both but Becker jumped in the way and got hit by the two of them'.

'I'm sure Action Man is ok, he's a tough man,' Connor soothed pulling her into his arms. 'I know. I just feel really guilty'. Connor spun Abbey around and said sternly 'Listen to me Abigail Maitland; Hilary Becker is a brave, strong, soldier, he knew when he signed up for the job, he was going to get into dangerous spots. Well this is one of them. You have no reason to feel guilty, do you hear me'. Abbey nodded and buried her face into his chest. He kissed the top of her head gently and held her for a while.

They were still holding each other when they heard the sound of keys in the lock. They both looked up when the door burst open. 'Well isn't this a beautiful scene'. Connor stood up leaving Abbey, red eyed and blotchy on the floor. He walked in front of her and faced Helen. 'What do you want, Helen?' he asked bravely. He didn't feel brave at all; he just didn't want Abbey to see him scared of Helen. 'Isn't it obvious, I want you Connor'? 'Why? What for?' Now he was getting nervous, he knew Helen wanted him for a trap on the others, but she never mentioned anything about needing him for something. 'What if I refuse?'

'Then you get watch Captain, Die and Barbie over there suffer'. Connor gasped. He looked over at Abbey who stared back sadly. She knew he would never do anything on purpose to put her in danger. She got to her feet and stood beside him. 'Go. I'll be fine,' she whispered into his ear. Connor stared at her.

'I will not leave you in here alone. I won't'.

'Connor you don't have much of a choice.' Connor saw her eyes getting teary again. He watched them fall which made it harder for him to go. He took her in his own and said 'I will come back I promise'. He gave her a hug and kissed her good bye for now. 'No point giving promises you can't keep Connor,' Helen smirked. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from Abbey. There hands slipped out of each others reach. 'Hurry up lover boy'. Connor looked back to see Abbey standing where he left her sad eyed and scared, just as the door swung closed.

Connor was pushed up the stairs until they reached the main area. The room was quit big, there were Helens minions every where. In the centre of the room was the anomaly. It was huge, bigger than Connor had ever seen before. Beside the anomaly was Becker. He was sitting on a wooden chair his left hand cuffed to the chair arm. He saw Connor watching him and motioned for him to come. Looking around to see if anyone was watching him, Helen was busy talking with one of her men and most of the others had disappeared. He walked over to Becker and sat on the floor. Up close he looked awful, His hair was greasy and covered in blood, he had a puffy lip, a black eye and a long gash running along his shoulder to his elbow.

'Jesus, Action Man you look awful'. He grinned trying not to panic

'Nice to see you're alright temple'.

'No, I'm terrified. Helen wants me for something and she's threatening to kill you and Abbey if I don't do it'. He could hear the panic in his own voice.

'Connor, listen to me, do not panic. Lester Knows we went after Helen he'll come find us. I promise'.

'I hope you're right'.

'Hold on to hope kid. It's all we have now'. Becker said. Connor could hear the fear in his voice now.

'Becker I –.' He didn't get to finish his sentence because Helen had snuck up behind them and grabbed him by the ear. 'Get up Temple, now'. Connor obeyed and followed her to the table where the artefact sat, there were a lot of wire and junk that covered most of the table. 'Now Connor I need you to build me something, something that can destroy man kind in one go?' Connor looked stunned. 'You want to destroy humanity?'

'I've seen what's happened to this once beautiful planet Connor and I want to put a stop to it, now build a device that can erase the past, by a push of a button.'

'Helen we don't have the technology for that'. Becker chuckled from the corner. 'Connor for someone with your brains, you can be incredibly dumb sometimes'.

'Shut it Becker,' shouted Helen. 'Connor I took it from the future'.

'You,' she said pointing to one man guarding the entrance, 'Bring the girl here'.

Connor looked at Helen, who had an evil grin on her face. 'NOOOO!' he shouted. 'Helen you promised you wouldn't hurt her'.

'I made no such promise,' she smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>oooooh whats Helen up to. keep reading.<strong>


	9. Abbey's Worst Fear

**A/N **Hannah spearritte announced some of this in an interview I saw so it's not all my ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Abbey's Worst Fear<strong>

Abbey sat in the corner of the cell where she and Connor had slept the night before. She had cried for about an hour before calming down a bit. Helen had paid them a visit and left with Connor. She was terrified for him, Helen was crazy, she said she said she had intensions for Connor and Abbey guessed that was bad.

Earlier on she had heard shouting and screaming. The screaming had sounded like Connor's voice. When Abbey heard it, she had run to the door and started pounding and screaming for Connor. Of course no one came. _He's probably lying on the floor somewhere unconscious._ _No I can't think like that, he is going to be fine._ She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again. She just brushed them away with back of her hand as they fell. She didn't want to cry, to tell you the truth she had cried so much over the past few days, he was surprised she still had tears to cry with. _Oh God, here I go again. I really have to stop crying._ She dried her tears with the bottom of her top, walked over to the door and looked out the little window into the hall. She saw a man coming towards the door, keys in hand. Abbey backed away from the door slowly just as it swung open. There stood a man Abbey had seen before. He was bald, with lots of freckles. He had a long scar running along the left side of his face. She realised she was staring, he seemed very familiar, but she couldn't place him.

'Hello Abigail'.

Abbey screamed in terror. She knew this man from her childhood. _Oh God, Oh God. This can't be happening._

'Glad to see me again, are you?'

'You Bastard!' She screamed. The man standing in front of her was her stepfather. He had abused as a child and murdered her mother when she was seven. She ran away from home when she was eleven and went to the cops. He had been arrested and jailed for life. That was the last she saw of him until now. 'Come on Abigail don't be like that,' he said walking towards her. Abbey backed away to the wall and closed her eyes. _Please God be a dream, please be a dream. _'Don't take a step closer,' she said. Her stepfather just laughed. You still just a little girl in my eyes Abigail'.

'Don't call me that'.

'Why, it's your name isn't it? Or have you changed that to?'

'What do you mean?' She could hear her voice shaking with fear. Her stepfather heard it too because he grinned.

'You changed your last name. It's no longer Jones'.

'Why would I keep your name? You killed mum in front of me, you beat me as a child, I was glad to get out of that house alive'.

'Now you don't mean that'. He was getting closer. Abbey was backed up into the corner. She was trapped. 'Every word'. She sneered

He was right in front of her now. Abbey closed her eyes and prayed silently for Connor to save her. _Don't kid yourself_ said a small voice in her head. _He's not coming._ She opened her eyes; she and her worst fear were practically nose to nose. 'Get away from me,' she sneered again. The man just laughed and stroked her cheek. 'Your still beautiful Abigail,' he whispered in her ear. She shoved him aside and tried to run for the door. She didn't make it; half way there he grabbed her arm and swungher around to face him again. She tried to kick him but missed. He just laughed.

'Not to tough now', he laughed. He injected something into her arm. Abbey suddenly felt weird. Her vision blurred and she couldn't hear what he was saying until she fell into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Review to help Abbey x<strong>


	10. Sweet Sweet revenge

**Warning!**

If you love Connor Temple to bits like I do and doesn't want anything bad to happen to him stop reading immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Revenge<strong>

Connor stood at the table working on Helen's device. He was worried sick. Helen had sent someone down to get Abbey. He'd never seen him before; he wasn't one of her minions. He was bald with lots of freckles and very tall. He had a scar running diagonally down his face. It started above his Right eye and finished at his chin. To Connor he looked very familiar but he couldn't place him. _Where do I know him from? _The thought was nagging him. _God, I know I've seen him from somewhere. How do I know him? _He started to get frustrated and angry with himself. He never forgets a face. Usually. Then I dawned on him. He'd seen the guy's face in Abbey's personal file, when he had hacked it, when they first joined the team. _Oh no._

He was drawn out if his thoughts by a scream, Abbey's scream.

'Abbey!' he shouted. He went to run down to the basement, when he remembered the handcuff attaching him to the table. He yanked hard at it only to feel a searing pain shoot through his hand as a few tiny bones in his wrist shattered. _Damn it._ His desperation was growing stronger. He had to reach her, he just had to. _What if he's hurting her like he did when she was child? No it wasn't a scream of pain, it was of surprise. _That calmed Connor down a bit. But not enough, he was still pulling at cuff with his throbbing hand when a stone hit him on the shoulder. He turned around to find the person who threw the stone, and saw Becker watching him.

He motioned for Connor to go to him. Connor shook his head holding up his bloody wrist. Becker pointed to the floor. What Connor thought was a stone, were a set of keys. He grinned and bended down to pick them up but they were out of his reach.

'Becker you really need to work on you aim mate,' he grinned.

'Use you foot then, you idiot'. Connor could hear panic in his friend's voice.

'I can't. My legs are attached to the table as well, Apparently Helen over estimates my strength'. Becker didn't look amused at Connor's last sentence. He looked quite angry. Connor noticed this, and his face fell. 'I know, I know, not the right time for jokes,' he said returning to his work.

There were wires and stuff scattered all over the table. He really wasn't a neat worker. Becker threw something else at him. Connor looked at him. He was getting quite pissed of at him now.

'What?' Becker shook his head and pointed to the entrance leading down to the basement. Connor followed his finger, and saw the man emerging with an unconscious Abbey slumped over his shoulder.

'HELEN!' he screamed. He looked around wildly for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. 'Helen!' he shouted again, getting frustrated. She strolled into the room casually as if nothing was wrong. 'What?' she asked sweetly, seeing the look on his face. 'Get these off me,' he growled referring to the handcuffs and ropes.

'As you please'. She walked over and did as he asked. When she was done she left again.

Once free, Connor ran to Abbey's aid. The man had set her down on a spare table. Connor kneeled down at her side and took her hand. It was stone cold. He looked down at her pale face. She looked almost dead. Connor would have thought so if he couldn't have seen her breathing. 'What have you done to her?' he asked looking up at the big mans face. A wild grin spread across his face. To Connor he looked kind of crazy. Like the crazy that would put you in a mental home.

'I know your face boy,' he said in glee. His voice was deep and rusty, and he was towering over him, which made Connor recline a bit.

'W- What? This guy was about three feet taller than him, so he couldn't blame himself for being scared.

'You sold me out to the cops, when my Abigail was eleven'.

Connor stood up, his legs were shaking and he felt like he was going to collapse. 'You couldn't have seen me before. I didn't even know Abbey when she was eleven'. The man just shook his head his grin getting wider. 'I'm going to enjoy this,' he said cracking his knuckles. Connor glanced behind him. He saw Becker watching them, who just Gave Connor a confused but worried look.

Connor looked back at Abbey's stepfather. He was right on top of him now. 'What do you mean sw- ?' He didn't have enough time to finish his sentence before he was grabbed by the scruff of the neck and flung on the floor.

'Connor!' shouted Becker from across the room.

'Shut it.' The man growled not taking his eyes of Connor. 'or you'll be next'. Becker didn't say another word. Connor hit his forehead hard; he felt a hot liquid mix into the dry blood in his hair. He just had time to turn onto his back before he got another blow to the head. He was knocked to the ground once more. Connor heard an evil laugh and the guy's voice tell two more men to come and help him. Connor was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and thrust up right. Two men held Connor's arms so he couldn't escape. The bald man scrunched up his fist and punched him hard in the stomach. Connor doubled over, winded, gasping for air. He felt a sharp pain on the top of his head as someone pulled his head up by his hair. He looked up into the evil mans eyes and saw glee and pleasure. He opened his mouth to speak but got another punch in the face. This didn't seem like enough for this guy because he kicked Connor hard, in the leg. Connor screamed as the pain erupted from his broken shin. The men supporting him looked up at there boss, who shook his head.

'Look at me boy,' he sneered. Connor couldn't, the pain was too much for him. 'Did you here me boy'. He grabbed the back of the poor young man's head and forced him to look. Connor's eyes started to water with the pain. 'Does it hurt?' The man whispered gleefully. He couldn't seem to get enough of Connor's pain, because when he said it he slapped the side of his victim's face. Connor moaned when the fist contacted with the side of his face. The sound seemed to satisfy the man because he left a limp Connor in the other two men's arms.

Connor screamed in agony as a knife was shoved through the flesh at his side. He fell to the cold floor sore and bloody. He heard slow running footsteps coming towards him, but he couldn't turn to see who it was. Someone dropped down beside him sobbing. _Abbey._ He felt warm hands on the side of his face. They weren't rough and hard like her stepfather, but small soft and gentle. Connor could feel tear drops fall onto his face.

'Don't give up on me now'. She sobbed. 'Don't leave us hear Conn'. He could feel the sadness in her voice. He tried to answer but no words came out, instead he coughed up blood. The last thing Connor remembered was Abbey lifting his head into her lap, before the darkness took him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **To anyone who thinks I don't like Connor your wrong. I love the computer whiz to bits. I just got bored of being nice to him.

**Review all Connor fans x**


	11. Recovering

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my twin friends Hannah and Aine for there demand on me emailing them more.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recovering<strong>_

Becker was bent over in his chair, reaching for the set of keys Helen had dropped. They were inches away from his finger tips. _Stretch, One more inch, come on, stretch._ He did. He grabbed the keys and fumbled for the right one. 'Yes!' he shouted as the manacle clicked open.

He jumped up and looked around him. Abbey was a few feet away sitting in a pool of blood sobbing, with Connor, as pale as a ghost and still in her lap. _Connor, oh God no. _He ran over and flung himself beside his dying friend. Abbey looked up into his eyes. 'Is he?' she couldn't bring herself to say it. Becker rested two fingers on his neck; he felt a very faint throbbing of a pulse. _Yes. _

'He's alive,' he said looking up at Abbey. But as he said it the pulse started weakening. Abbey saw that something was wrong. She looked down at her friend and saw that he was getting paler. 'Becker, do something, please,' she pleaded. Becker looked at her tear stricken face and sighed. 'Abbey we need to get him to a hospital. He's lost too much blood'. Becker watched as she cried and she placed her head on Connors and said 'Temple, don't you dare leave us here. You hear me'.

Just then the door opened and half a million medics ran in followed by Helen. She had an ear to ear evil grin across her face. The medics rushed over to Abbey and lifted Connor out of her arms and placed him on a stretcher and left the room. Becker got up just as Abbey rushed to go after them. He grabbed her by the waist but she struggled. He couldn't afford to lose another team member. 'Abbey Calm down'. She didn't of course so Becker spun her around and grabbed her wrists. 'Abbey,' she kicked him trying to get loose. _Jesus woman, get a grip._'Listen to me!' he shouted. Abbey, who had never heard him shout before stopped.

'Let the medics do their job'. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder. _Helen. _'Let her go.' She said. Becker let go and Abbey sped after the medics. 'Abbey wait,' he shouted, tearing out of Helen's grip, he followed.

Abbey found the medics in the basement cell. Connor was placed on a bed and had half a million wires stuck to him. He looked terrible, his hair and clothes were wet, from sweat and blood. His face was covered in bruises and his eye was swollen. _Why did he do this to you? _She thought. She sat down beside the bedside and took his hand. It was pale and freezing cold like the rest of his body. Abbey watched the medics rush around her with blood drips and other things. One guy ripped Connor's shirt down the middle to see the damage from the knife. His stomach was badly bruised; they were slowly turning from black to blue to purple. The stab wound was really deep, the medics didn't seem to know what to do or how to stop the bleeding. Abbey laid her head on the pillow beside Connors, and began to doze.

She was woken by a doctor tapping her shoulder.

'Miss?' Abbey looked up surprised; she had never been called miss in her life. 'Miss, I'm sorry but we have to ask you to leave. The boy needs to be operated on'. Abbey nodded and got up. She was about to leave when Connors grip on her hand tightened. She spun around shocked, his eyes were open and on hers, and his face contorted pain but his grip didn't loosen.

'Abbey,' he whispered.

'I'm here,' she whispered back, sitting down on by his bed side again, ignoring the doctor's protests.

'Abbey, don't leave me here. Plea-'. He sat up and vomited blood over the edge of the bed. The medics rushed over a laid him back down on the pillows. Once his head hit them he passed out his hand going limp in hers. Abbey rested her head on and said, 'Never'. She let her tears fall and watched them splash onto Connor's closed eye lids. The doctors', getting impatient grabbed her by the shoulders and thrust out the door, into an awaiting Becker's arms.

Abbey watched as the medics rushed around the room, trying to save the near dead man lying in a stretcher, on a table. She and Becker had been waiting outside for four hours, watching and waiting. Becker was sitting on the ground with his head in his knees, his body shaking. Abbey knew he didn't want her to see him crying, so she pretended she didn't notice. _Becker's a strong man. Proud at what he does, protecting the team from another Steven Hart. He'll pull through. _She turned back to the window. Connor was getting paler which seemed to worry the medics because they started working faster. Becker gave an extremely loud sob, that's when Abbey realised. She slid down the wall beside Becker and put an arm around his shoulder.

'Becker?' He didn't look up. 'Becker, you haven't failed,' she whispered softly. 'Connor is going to pull through this, you'll see, sure we lost Cutter, but he said he was going to leave anyway because he couldn't get over Stephan's death'. Becker looked up at her.

'It's the fact I didn't do anything while, you know'. He made violent gestures. He then buried his face in face in legs again. Abbey grabbed his face and turned him to face her. His face was tear stricken and red, along with all the bruises. His eyes were full of grief and sadness. Abbey couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

'Hilary Becker, you couldn't have done everything about it'.

'h- How do you know my first name'? He looked astonished. 'Nobody knows my first name'.

Abbey smiled an evil (but play full) grin. 'Connor hacked your personal file and texted everyone in the ARC'. She giggled as he went from red to purple.

'I'm going to kill that little toe rag, hypothetically'. Abbey smiled, she knew he would never lay a finger on the little genius. She took his hand and pulled him to the window.

Together they watched the doctors operate on Connor. But after a while things started to change. Connor's breathing slowed and so did the heart monitor. Abbey glanced at Becker who looked back with frightened eyes. She looked back into the room and listened for the soft beep of the monitor. _Beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeep, _a flat line, _Oh no._ Abbey kicked the door open and burst into the room, with Becker at her heals. None of the doctors seemed to care; they were all rushing to commit CPR.

'Clear!' yelled a doctor. Nothing.

'Again, clear'. Again nothing. Abbey couldn't bare watch. She turned and flung her self into Becker, who wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her short hair. She listened to the medics shout instructions at each other. 'Need more oxygen. Where the hell is the oxygen?'

'That's enough, we've lost him'.

Abbey spun around furious. 'You can't stop,' she screamed. She ran out of Becker's arms and flung herself at the nearest medic, and started hitting his chest as hard as she could, hope she would inflict all the pain, fear and grief that she felt into him. Becker ran after her and grabbed her by the waist. She struggled a bit, and then broke down falling to the floor still in his arms, in hysterical sobs. He sunk to the floor with her and let her bury her face in his chest while he let his tears fall. _Poor Abbey, Connor you ass._ He looked down at Abbey's shaking body and saw her staring at the monitor. He couldn't see so he listened. _Beep Beep Beep. _

'Abbey?' said a weak pain full voice behind him. _He's alive_

* * *

><p><strong>AN** I didn't have the heart to kill the annoying little genius I love him to much. I really like the ending to this chapter hope you do to.

**Good or bad reviews welcome as always**


	12. Awakening

_**Awakening **_

The last thing that ran through Connor's mind before he died was Abbey's face, when she held him while she bled. Her deep ocean blue eyes, the way her short blond hair fell perfectly around her skinny but perfect face. Yes the last thing that ran through Connor Temple's mind before he entered Gods embrace was his first true love of his life, Abbey Maitland.

He felt a sharp jolt in his chest when his heart restarted. His eyelids were too heavy to open, he felt like all his limbs were on fire. He could hear someone sniffling in the corner and the soft beeping of his heart monitor. _Wait a second, someone was crying._ He thought to himself. _Of course someone was crying you idiot, who do you think, _said a small voice in the back of his head. _And you call yourself a genius. _

Connor ignored the pain and strain, and opened his eyes. His vision was a bit blurred but he could make out the outline of the things in the room. Most of the people were medics, dressed in their black uniform with a red cross on the arm shoulder. There were two people who caught his eye. Crouched down in the middle of the floor was someone else in black. His jet black hair that was messed up in the back, the long gash going down his arm, Connor knew instantly who it was. Hilary Becker was holding a sobbing blond young woman, who he loved with all his heart. She was watching the monitor with deep concentration in her eyes.

'Abbey'. His voice was weak and barely a whisper.

Her head snapped in his direction. She leapt to her feet knocking Becker and a medic over. She didn't care, she didn't even look back, and all she wanted to do was to get to Connor. After what felt like a lifetime she reached, she reached the side of his bed. Flinging herself on her knees she burst into tears and she frantically reached for him, something that would tell her he was really alive.

'Sssh, I'm her,' Connor whispered pulling the sobbing blond into the bed beside him. Abbey willingly followed and nuzzled her face into his chest. The young man kissed the top of her blond hair lightly while she snuggled closer into him.

'You're here'. She whispered happily, gazing up into his bruised face.

'And I'm not going anywhere, I promise'. His voice was still very weak but it was getting stronger, and Abbey caught every word. She sat up and cupped his face in her hands pulling him closer to her. Connor placed his hand and rested it on the side of her face. Abbey felt her heart skip a beat. Connor leaned in and his lips found hers. The y kissed gently at first but then it deepened and got more passionate.

They broke apart when they heard a loud crash. Connor glanced over Abbey's shoulder and saw Becker mopping up a shattered glass of a deep red liquid that looked a lot like of blood. Becker turned around and saw Connor watching him. He smiled at the broken geek whose face lit up when he smiled back. Abbey turned to see who he was looking at. She smiled when she saw Connor's face all lit up. Becker walked over to the bed and said, 'Good to see you Temple,' he smiled slapping him on the shoulder. Connor moaned when Becker's hand connected with his shoulder.

'Sorry,' Becker muttered embarrassed. Abbey turned to give out to Becker when she kicked Connor's broken shin. Connor shouted and jumped out in pain clutching his leg. His jump caused Abbey to fall out of the bed and was caught by Becker inches from the ground. Abbey picked herself off the floor cursing her silently. She sat on the edge of the bed again and motioned for him to lean on her. Connor scrunched up his face and dragged himself into a sitting position, leaning on Abbey's chest. He could fell the rise and fall of her chest of her heavy breathing, and the soft beat of her heart.

'How you feeling, mate?' Becker asked in his concerned captaincy voice.

'What an idiotic question, captain,' Connor retorted.

'Sorry I forgot when I hit your shoulder'.

'How could you forget, I'm in a hospital bed covered in bruises for cryin out loud'.

'Abbey kicked your leg why aren't you giv-'

'Oh for Gods sake Becker can't you see he's not right,' Abbey hissed.

'Sorry Conn shouldn't have acted up'. Becker said apologetically.

'No you shouldn't'.

'Hey!' Abbey scolded, tapping his shoulder. Connor flinched but didn't say anything.

'How come you're being nice to him?' Becker whined like a preschool child. Abbey gave him a filthy look, turned back to the young man leaning on her. 'Sorry Connor,' she said laying him back on the pillows. 'I'll be back in a minute'. She lightly kissed on the lips and got up.

She grabbed Becker by the shoulders and steered him out of the room, like a stern parent leaving a shop with a mischievous child. Outside she slammed him against the wall and slapped his face non to gently.

'Hey!' he shouted shocked. 'Abbey, what in Gods name?'

Abbey ignored him. 'What the bloody hell happened in there? Connor just got the crap beaten out of him, stabbed and died for more than five minutes and you decide to pick a fight with him. What is wrong with you? What if you pushed him to far huh what if he went into a fit or something. I will not lose him again, I won't'. She was on the verge of tears again. 'Now you go back in there and apologise,' she ordered opening the door to go back in. Abbey turned around to leave a gob smacked Becker in the corridor, when she saw Connor asleep among the pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews always open for buisness x<strong>


	13. I'm done with the past

**Again Hannah announced some of this on an interview.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm <strong>**done With The Past ****But the Past's Not Done with Me**

When Connor woke, it was still pitch dark. He waved his hand in front of his eyes and saw nothing. It took a while for his for them to adjust but when they did he could just make the objects in the room he'd been moved to the night before. He could see the bottom of his bed and a chest of draws.

He'd been moved out of the medic bay the night of his and Becker's argument, and into one of the little cottages Helen had built. Connor hadn't seen the soldier since. Abbey said that Helen had locked him up again. Connor knew she felt bad, because after she left him in the hall, the two men who stabbed him had knocked the man in black to the floor and dragged him away.

Connor felt movement beside him. Sitting on a stool beside the bed with her head resting on her hand, was Abbey. Her sleek blond hair covering her tired face and her hand resting on the bed was inches from his.

_She had come in after the medics had given him something to give him a dreamless sleep. It had worked for a few hours, but then the pain of the recent events came back to him. He'd tossed and turned in his sleep causing him more pain in his leg. He woke up hot, sweaty and unable to grasp __reality; he thought he was still in his dream. He'd only calmed down when Abbey took his hand and said 'it's ok, it's alright. It was only a dream'. He felt something cold dripping on his for head. The coolness felt good on his hot clammy skin._

'_You're burning up'. Abbey whispered wringing the soaked cloth over his face. Her eyes glistened with worry when she injected more dreamless medicine into his arm. _

Connor was jolted out of his thoughts by the burst of the door flying open. The crash woke Abbey, causing her to fall of her stool. She grabbed Connor's arm for support but resulted in pulling him on top of her. They both fell on the floor with a loud thud. They watched as a cloud of dust swirled around them and then they both burst out laughing. Connor rolled after off a gasping Abbey and landed on the floor with another thud. He started to laugh harder causing him to laugh harder. He grabbed Abbey's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was the happiest moment they both have had in weeks.

Someone at the door cleared their throat impatiently. Abbey shot upright hitting her head of the edge of the chair. She fell back down and landed on Connor's chest, causing the two of them to go into another fit of giggles. Getting really annoyed the person at the door walked over and dragged them both to their feet. The couple still holding hands looked up into Helen's face. Her brown eyes were filled with worry, not evil and twisted. It was like a whole different Helen. After her Abbey's stepfather walked in'. The six foot man toward over all of them his eyes full longing and pleasure. Abbey heard Connor moan in fear when the twisted mans eyes landed on him. She stepped in front of her scared friend taking both his hands in her own. Helen placed a hand on the man's shoulder and whispered 'Don't hurt them Jerry'.

Jerry ignored her, shoving the brunettes hand aside, he took a step closer to the ARC members smiling an evil smile.

'You trying to protect your boyfriend are we Abigail?' he sneered in pleasure. Abbey's face hardened and she tightened her grip on Connor. Yes she was going to protect him, she swore to herself that she wouldn't let him die, even if she died trying.

Connor winced as the young blond dug her long nails into him.

'Abigail?' His voice shook in fear. He was terrified of this man and what he could do. He was more terrified for Abbey this time. Connor noticed that Jerry was watching her with a look of longing stretched across his face.

'Abbey, what does he mean?' his voice still shook but he heard the sternness in it.

'You haven't told him yet. Oh goody'. Jerry sat himself on a chair and motioned for Helen to do the same. Abbey let go of Connor's hands and turned to face him, her eyes glistening with tears. 'You read my personal file, didn't you?' Connor didn't know what to say, he'd tried but Lester had blocked it. He could have hacked it in about two minutes but he respected her privacy, if she didn't want him to know then he wouldn't press the matter.

'Lester blocked it,' was all he said. Abbey nodded understanding as Connor walked over to the bed and sat down. Abbey followed sitting on the stool.

She turned to her stepfather and said 'tell him'. Jerry grinned, an ear to ear grin. He thought he was going to destroy her relationship.

'Your Abbey Maitland isn't who she says she is,' he said glancing at Connor, who didn't look away. He already knew all this.

'Her real name is Abigail Jones and I'm her real father not stepfather as she told you. Her mother didn't die in a car crash when she was seven, can you guess what happened little boy'. Jerry was trying to annoy Connor by calling him little but he soon found out that it didn't work. 'I killed her in front of your dear girlfriend'. Connor gasped this he didn't know. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear more, but if he wanted to be with Abbey he had to find out about her past. He looked at Abbey who was sobbing with her head in her knees. Connor got up and went to her taking her arms and pulled her to her feet. He sat back down on the bed pulling Abbey down with him. She wrapped her arm around his bruised neck and cried into his dirty t-shirt. Jerry watched them both still longing for Abbey so he went on. 'After she died in my daughters arms I buried them both in the back garden. Of course I couldn't leave Abigail there to die, or I wouldn't have another girl to take care of me,' he grinned in pleasure at his hostage's face.

'You didn't?' Connor was dumbfounded, it all made sense now. Every time the two of them went out, when they were on a break and they saw parents with a tiny child Abbey would flinch and run away saying she didn't feel well. Jerry nodded he was so pleased with himself. Abbey stopped crying and turned to face Connor.

'Did you ever?' he whispered touching her stomach. Abbey nodded

'I had a baby girl when I was eleven, but he took her away from me and drowned the poor thing'. Tears started rolling down her cheeks again but she continued 'I remember when him and my mom would have a fight he would come into my room at night and take it out on me and Jack. Jack got the worst of it he was put in the hospital once from broken bones and a cracked skull. The doctors were told he got hit by a car. That was the night my mother had had enough and she tried to leave and died'. Connor could fell his own tears falling as Abbey took a deep breath and went on.

'The evening I had my daughter I ran, I ran from my old life and tried to start a new, I ran from the beatings, from being a housewife and everything else. I went to the police station and told them but they didn't believe me. That was the night I met you Conn,' she smiled a teary smile at the memory. 'The night your mother was reporting your drunken father, you were thirteen at the time, I remember seeing your kind puppy dog eyes boring into mine. You seemed sorry for me and I remember your mother offering to take me home, but I ran again, I ran straight to the orphanage my mother said she grew up in. That was the last night I saw him,' she said pointing at Jerry. 'Of course he came looking for me in the orphanage but he was told they were going to get a restraining order if he didn't leave. I told them about him of course when I first arrived and they promised to take care of me. When I was fourteen the Maitland's adopted me. The orphanage told them about my past and they agreed to hide me as much as they could. The legally changed my name from Abigail to Abbey and from Jones to Maitland. I never looked back until now. Of course I wondered if I'd ever meet you again and we did that day in the forest with Cutter and Stephan'. She smiled at Connor and wrapped her shaking arms around his waist giving him a tight hug.

Connor looked over Abbey and saw Jerry coming towards them looking quite pissed off. His plan to ruin her hadn't worked she was still a different girl to what he had once destroyed. He looked angry now.

'Now I want to make up for the years I once lost,' pushing Connor away, he leaned down and picked up a shocked Abbey flinging her over his shoulder he turned for the door, leaving Connor sprawled on the floor. Out in the corridor ignoring Abbey's struggles and shouts he turned to Helen and said 'Dispose of this one,' indicating to Connor ,'and the one in the basement'. Helen nodded but didn't say anything. Jerry then turned and left, taking Abbey with him.

Once the room was clear Helen ran over to Connor flung an arm under his arms and helped him off the cold floor. 'You alright mate?' she asked.

Connor didn't know what to say. This wasn't Helen. She saw Connor's surprised face and said 'Oh right yea'. She pressed a button on the watch on her wrist and changed into

'Becker!'

'Temple'. The soldier smiled leading his friend to the door. 'I robbed the watch off one of my captors.'

'And you shall be punished,' came the real Helen's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Connor and Becker, will they ever escape.<strong>

**Please oh please review.**


	14. One month later: Abbey Maitland

_**One Month Later**_

_Abbey Maitland:_It has been a month since Abbey had seen her friends. She was worried for them. The last time she saw Connor Temple he was laying on the floor in his room, before he, and Hilary Becker had been sentenced to death. She hadn't seen Becker at the time because he was down in the basement.

But the look of relief on Connor's face worried her. Was he happy he was going to be killed or was he to smart for his own brain that he didn't know what 'dispose' was. _No he knew. _Sneered the annoying, squeaky little voice in the back of her head, that just pops up to piss her off. _And he was happy about it too. _This voice knew how to get her started.

_Shut up, _she threatened. She wasn't going to let this voice bother her, not now not while she was in such a dangerous position. _Abbey, Abbey, Abbey. Do you want to know why he was happy to leave earth? _Abbey scrunched up her fist in the bubbly water, where she was washing the dishes. She had been taken from Connor's side into town where she acted like a housewife to her father. She cleaned cooked and went to bed. She refused to sleep in the bed with him so she slept on the floor with a thin blanket. _Shut it, or god so help me. _She felt a sharp pain in her hand when the plate she was holding snapped cutting her palm. The obnoxious little voice ignored her of course and continued. _He was glad to be free of you, you, you. _That did it Abbey snapped. _SHUT UP SHUT UP_ 'SHUT UP!' the last one came out in a scream. Anger gripping her she threw both halves of the plate at the wall where they shattered instantly, with a chorus of swears escaping her lips.

She couldn't stop the swearing or the shattering of objects. All the anger from the last month was boiling together. She cursed her father and Helen for bringing them here. She cursed Helen for her plan and Jerry for hurting her friends and nearly killing Connor. _Helen's plan, Connor. _Then it dawned on her. She still needed him to make her device to destroy the human race. _He's still alive. She won't kill him. _Abbey's heart leapt for joy. A massive smile slowly spread across her face as she shouted 'He's alive, he's alive!' She started jumping up and down, splattering bubbles everywhere while spinning in a circle.

Calming down Miss Maitland looked around her. The place was a right mess, shattered glasses, plates and other ornaments all over the floor. Water and bubbles soaked the floor, it was impossible to walk somewhere without slipping. _Oh no._ she thought sadly._ How am I supposed to get this mess cleaned up before he comes home? _Abbey slipped and slid across the room to where the brooms and mops stood. She quickly grabbed one and tried to sweep away the glass. It was useless she couldn't sweep away the glass while the floor was wet and she couldn't mop the floor while it was covered in glass.

She carefully walked to the door and shouted up the stairs 'Jenna?' Jenna was another maid she was very young, only fourteen Abbey trusted her, the young girl reminded her of herself at that age, always frightened of what was to come around the corner. She had been kind to the older blond when she first arrived. Unlike the others who gave her filthy looks as if she was something that belonged under the earth.

When no one answered Abbey tried again 'Jenna I need you in kitchen now please'. She heard a 'humph' come from one of the maids passing. The servants weren't meant to talk to each other it was one of Jerry's rules. Abbey thinks it's so the things he did to that particular girl didn't get around. 'NOW, JENNA!' Abbey was getting impatient, she didn't like being kept waiting, and they got punished if what wasn't wanted getting done wasn't done. She heard a quiet voice shout back down the stairs 'Be there in a sec Abbs'. That was all she needed to hear. She turned on her heel and walked back into the kitchen. It looked messier than it did when she left. The dinning table was over turned with a leg missing. The bubbly sink was over flowing shoved through a closed window was one of the kitchen chairs.

'That little witch!' Abbey hissed more to herself. The woman who had 'humphed' her came in while she was calling for Jenna to come down had and destroyed the room. The two girls weren't going to be able to tidy all this in time.

_When I get my hands on that old cow I'm goanna._

She never got to know what she was going to do to the old maid because Jenna had just ran into the room sliding into the table.

'Jesus Abbey what the hell did you do?' She scolded in a whisper, picking herself of the wet floor. Her short brown hair was greasy and cut off in some places, above her left eye was a long bleeding cut, her skinny frame looked so frail like she could break at any moment. She had told Abbey when the young blond moved in that she wasn't allowed to eat as punishment for trying to run away. Abbey noticed that her sapphire blue eyes were full of sadness, fear and longing for home.

Abbey stretched out her arms to the wet brunette who entered her embrace gladly. Abbey stroked her new friend's hair and whispered 'was it Jeffery again?' Jenna nodded and began to cry.

'h-He s-s-snuck up on me while I was changing the sheets in the main room and h-he'. Abbey listened to her horrific story. When she arrived at the house over a month ago Abbey had learned not to trust Jeffery. He was friends with her father and he just came to the house to goggle at the girls alone. If you didn't do what he wanted he got very violent. He liked to pick on Jenna because she was the youngest and couldn't defend herself. The amount of times Abbey had found the poor youngster hiding in the corner of a room crying and beaten with her clothes all torn to shreds. She felt sorry for her but they had work to do.

'Jenna calm down, it's ok, if we don't get this place tidied up before Jerry comes home worse will happen to the two of us, ok.' Jenna nodded in understanding and started clearing away the shattered glass from the window.

The two girls had just finished clearing away the glass from the dried floor when two doors burst open at the same time. Abbey and Jenna jumped away from each other, just as Jeffery walked in from the hall and Abbey's father came through the front door. Jerry took one look at his upturned table and his broken window when anger flashed across his face.

'Abigail and Jennifer Jones, what have you done?' he roared flinging himself at the girls. Abbey was confused _Jennifer Jones? _That's what she wanted to name her daughter, after her mother. Abbey heard a scream and a loud thud followed by Jeffrey's laughter. The young blond swung around to see her friend struggling on the floor with Abbey's giant father on top of her reaching for her neck. Abbey couldn't take it anymore. She screamed, rushing over to aid her struggling friend. She kicked her father, who was so shocked he fell of Jenna, who got to her feet as quick as lightening. She was about to run to Abbey, when Jeffrey whacked her across the head so hard she fell again, dazed. Jeffrey knelt down on top of her and started to undo her dress. Jenna regained her strength and kneed him in the stomach winding him. He fell off the teenage gasping for air. Jenna scrambled to her feet and ran to hide behind Abbey.

Abbey grabbed her hand and they both ran to the door. _Nearly there_ Abbey thought. They didn't reach the door though because the two men had recovered and leapt on the two girls. Abbey knew what to do she remembered having a conversation with Caroline, Connor's ex-girlfriend.

'_I notice you do a lot of scissor kicks' Caroline said. 'And scissor kicks won't be enough to disable your opponent.' Abbey glared at the girl she really didn't like her. _

'_Really, excuse me,' Caroline continued pushing Abbey aside to get closer to the punch bag. 'Really you should be looking to catch them in the throat area. Like err'. She spun around lifting her leg and kicked the very top of the bag and said very smug 'Like that'. Abbey remembers thinking of strangling the woman_ _as she continued 'your way he gets a few bruises, but my way he's chocking on the floor'. _

That is exactly what she did on her father, the exact same grace and movement as Caroline. Her foot connected with Jerry's throat and he fell to the floor. Dead. She stood staring at her worst nightmares body for a few seconds, before she heard a roar of fury and a scream. She flung herself aside just in time to see a blur of blond and brown hair falling out the shattered window.

'Jenna!' Abbey screamed running to the window. Hanging of the ledge with one hand was Jenna, a huge sigh of relief washed over her Abbey. She grabbed Jenna's arms with both her own and pulled.

'Abbey'.

Abbey looked down into the girl's sad eyes. They were full of lost hope.

'Abbey, let me go. Please, just save yourself'.

Abbey felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. She wasn't going to loose this girl again. It had dawned on her when her father had called Jenna _Jennifer Jones_. Abbey was twenty five and she was eleven when she had a daughter, the girl hanging out the window had her blue eyes and her fathers brown hair, and Jenna had said she grew up here.

'I will not leave you here'. Abbey whispered mustering all her strength and pulled. Together the two girls got Jenna back into the room. Once her feet hit the ground she flung herself into her mother's open arms and together they fled the house with nobody to stop them.

* * *

><p><strong>so Abbey's daughter is still alive and well, sort of. <strong>

**Review your thoughts x**


	15. One month later Part II

**We're coming to the end of Connor's kidnapping. This is the second last chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later Part <em>II<em>**

_**Connor Temple:**_Connor was worried; he was worried for Becker and Abbey. It had been over a month since he had last seen his new girlfriend and friend's face. Becker had tried to rescue him from the little room in Helen's house but they were caught and that was the last Connor saw of him. Connor was shoved back into his room and a manacle attaching his leg to the bed post. He'd watched his best friend being taken away and being able to do nothing about it.

Lying in bed thinking of that night the young genius fell into sleep_. Helen ran over to Connor flung an arm under his arms and helped him off the cold floor. 'You alright mate?' she asked. _

_Connor didn't know what to say. This wasn't Helen. She saw Connor's surprised face and said 'Oh right yea'. She pressed a button on the watch on her wrist and changed into _

'_Becker!'_

'_Temple'. The soldier smiled leading his friend to the door. 'I robbed the watch off one of my captors.'_

'_And you shall be punished,' came the real Helen's voice walking towards them. _

_The two men looked up stunned. This hadn't been expected in Becker's plan at all. Becker panicked retreating slowly he accidently stood on Connor's foot. __'Damn it,'__he swore loudly apologising to his friend beside him, who didn't seem to notice anything as he was to busy watching the very angry woman in front of them. Her face had wrinkled and her brown eyes darkened in fury. She clenched her fists and looked like she was going to take a swing at Becker. What surprised Connor was what she did next; she took a deep breath and started to count. 1…2…3…4…5 took another deep breath 6…7…8…9…10. _

'_Get back into your room now Temple,' she breathed, the anger coming back into her voice. Connor shook his head, too terrified to move. He had gripped the older man's arm so tight that Becker actually winced. Connor never saw the soldier wince, for a while Connor actually thought he was made out of iron. _

'_I said now Temple!__**' **__Helen growled her voice getting shaky. Again Connor stood his ground. Helen's face went from red to purple, she wasn't used to being told no, she was so used to her minions doing everything she wanted so she turned to mike, the closest to them, and indicated for him to take Connor away. He nodded and grabbed the twenty six year old by the shoulders; he spun him around and pushed him into the bare room. Pulling a manacle out of his pocket he forced Connor onto the bed and said _

'_that'll keep you.' Attaching his leg to the bed post, he turned and left the room leaving the door open. _

_Lying on the bed Connor could see everything that went on outside. Helen had disappeared and left her men to bring down Becker who refused to go silently like Connor. Two men were trying to restrain him but were losing miserably. The soldier had thrown them off as easily as swatting a fly. Five more men ran around the corner to help restrain the struggling captain. Two of them rugby tackled him and they all fell to the ground. Still struggling, Becker was thrust upright and seven men dragged down the corridor struggling and shouting Connor's name._ That was the last Connor saw of Captain Becker.

Connor regained consciousness at dawn. He woke shivering and wet. Standing over him was Helen holding an empty jug. The young man was used to being woken this way. Helen would wake him every morning at dawn to get started on her evil device. It was almost finished; Connor thought it would be done in a day or so to Helen's pleasure. Every day she would stand over Connor asking him questions. Connor found it distracting and annoying. Yesterday he told her this and she got offended. Her face darkened and her usual smooth tanned face turned wrinkled and red in anger. For a punishment she reminded him of Abbey and Becker saying that they were dead and it was entirely all his fault. He did feel responsible for not helping Abbey. He could have at least tried to help her; all he did was lye on the floor to afraid to move. Watching her terrified face leave his room with what Connor knew was her worst fear, was his biggest regret.

Helen clucked her tongue impatiently. She hates having to wait, the day after Abbey and Becker disappeared, Connor refused to get up so Helen grabbed his legs and dragged him out of the bed. The young man wasn't in the mood for that to happen again so he sat up swinging his legs over the edge. He pulled on a pair of jeans and his grubby t-shirt and followed Helen out the door.

Once sitting in his chair he got to work, connecting wires to other wires, removing wires altogether. _Nearly done,_ Connor thought to himself, _just one more wire. There._ It was finished. After two months of fiddling with the damn thing, it was done. _Finally. _The young man leaned back on his chair letting some of the tension out of his shoulders. Looking down at his evil object he thought it looked a lot like a wii remote. Its long slim outline, the way it looked like a chunk had been taken out of the back for the B button, the shiny round buttons. Connor got up and limped (his leg hasn't properly healed yet) over to Mike who stood guarding Helen's office.

'I need to give this two her,' the genius said to the guard holding up the wii remote look alike. Mike shook his head as if to say get away kid. Connor didn't have time for this he wanted to find Becker while she was examining her new death weapon and get out of here.

'Listen mate, I have to give this to her,'Connor said tapping his foot impatiently. Again Mike just shook his head.

'Mate, I have to gi-'.

'Mistress is sleeping,' the soldier said cutting him off mid sentence.

'Wake her up, this is important'.

'No.'

_Jesus this guys stubborn. _Connor thought. 'No! What do you mean by no?' he said anger flooding into his voice now. 'If you do not go in and wake her up now,' he whispered 'I will go in and wake her myself'. His voice was gradually getting louder into a shout. Again mike shook his head and refused to let Connor pass. Connor was frustrated with this guy and he didn't like being frustrated. Connor looked back to the days with Becker in the armoury trying to teach him how to defend himself properly.

'_Punch me,' Becker said holding up his fists._

'_You wa?' Connor was shocked. Never in his life had someone actually asked to be punched. He glanced over at Abbey who was standing in the corner smirking at the two men. _

'_Come on Temple. I'm waiting, I said punch me'._

'_Okay'. Connor said scrunching up his fist. He swung at the soldier and his fist connected with the side of his face. __**That's not even going to bruise**__ Connor thought embarrassed. _

'_Pathetic,' Becker barked 'again'._

_Again Connor swung but not hard enough. _

'_Again'. _

_With weeks and weeks of practising his kicks and punches on a punch bag for hours on end while Becker watched. He finally got stronger. On his break he would watch Abbey fight Becker with __ease; after she was done she would smirk at Connor as if to say' that's how it's done.' Connor remembered thinking __**Bitch **__as she sat back down beside him. _

_The night before Cutter's death Connor had asked Becker to stay back and help him. He was close to giving up on this self-defence class, but Abbey told him to give it one more try then if he couldn't get it then she would talk to Becker for him. So that night he went. _

_When Connor arrived in the armoury Becker was already there whispering hurriedly to the Scottish professor. When the two men saw him standing at the door way they parted. Cutter patted Connor's shoulder and smiled as he left the room closing the door behind him._

_Becker smiled at Connor as he positioned himself on the mat. 'Ready Temple?'_

Connor did exactly as Becker told him that night.

_Muster all your anger, hurt, pain and any__ other bad feeling you have into your fist. _

He thought of Cutters death, him being taken from the people he loved, Abbey and Becker being dragged into this with him, Helen bringing Abbey's father back into her life when she thought she left him all those years ago. Yes that made him most angry. Clenching his fist tight just as his friend showed him and thinking of Abbey's terrified face he swung at the man standing directly in front him. Once his fist connected with mikes face the guard went spinning into the corner of desk behind him.

Connor didn't have the strength to knock him out but it did daze the man. It gave Connor time to run into Helen's room and see that she was not asleep. Not even close to sleep, her bed looked like it hadn't been slept in, in days. Dirty plates and mugs were spread across her dresser, blueprints, rappers littered her floor. Sitting on a chair dressed in the same outfit she had on when Connor first arrived here was the woman he was looking for. She was bent over examining a blueprint.

'What do want Temple?' she asked without looking up. Connor jumped at her voice. It was rusky and tired like it hadn't been used in weeks.

'I… It's ready,' he stammered. Helen jumped up from her seat and in a flash she was tearing her new device from Connor's hand and examining it closely.

'It looks a lot like a.'

'Wii remote. I know' he finished. 'But it will work I'm positive of it'.

'Rite then let's get started then,' her face glowed as she said 'Mike get in here!'

A dazed and bleeding man came into view. 'Yes, miss you called?'

'Yes I called you idiot. Bring everyone ready and in the anomaly site. The device is ready.'

'Yes mam. But when you say all, what do want to do with the soldier?'

Connor's head snapped up. He hadn't been paying any attention to the conversation around him.

'Oh just leave him where he is,' Helen replied not noticing the look on the young man's face beside her.

'What? Becker's okay?' Connor shouted. The two adults ignored him. Connor grabbed Helen's shoulders and shook her vigorously shouting 'Answer me woman! Where is he'? Helen didn't look too bothered about being manhandled she just clicked her fingers and Connor felt rough hands digging into his shoulders. They threw him off their mistress and Connor banged into the wall causing the hanging pictures to come crashing down around him.

Without another look at her hostage Helen left her office excitedly leaving Mike to look after Connor. The angry man was advanced on Connor who looked wildly around for an escape route. The only one was to crawl between the angry mans legs. He rolled onto his all fours and crawled. Once at the door he got up and ran. Half way to the warehouse exit someone grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and flung him back into his seat. Dazed Connor tried to see who it was. A man taller than mike but smaller than Jerry. He wasn't dressed in black so that ruled out Becker; he had blond hair that was spiked up at the top. His clothes were clean and blood free so he was new to Helen's gang. He wore a red jumper and jeans that looked way too small for him.

'Sit still or I'll have this in your neck,' the stranger breathed into Connor's neck. A shiver went down Connor's spine while he spoke. When it dawned on him on what this strange man was going to do it was too late. He felt a pinch in his arm and his eyelids began to droop as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review reviews make me happy.<strong>


	16. The Wonders Of Tricks

**I would like to thank eveyone who reviewed this story while i was writing it. they made me happy and encouraged me to write more.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Wonders of Tricks<strong>_

Abbey Maitland and Jenna Jones were running down the high street of Manchester hand in hand, desperately looking for the warehouse where Abbey had left her two friends. She remembered passing this way on the way to the warehouse looking for Connor the first time. The shops looked familiar, but this was Manchester everything looked the same. The streets were packed as always but no one gave the filthy girls a second glance.

Abbey felt a tug and Jenna's hand left her own. She spun around thinking she'd lost her daughter again. A rush of relief ran over the young woman when she saw Jenna picking herself off the ground. She kneeled down to help her daughter when a familiar figure pushed passed her.

'Sorry!' he called without looking back. Abbey looked down at Jenna and said 'Wait here'. Jenna nodded and walked to sit out outside burger king. Abbey got up and ran after the man.

XxX

When Connor woke he was still sitting in the same chair. He looked around him, hell had broken loose, men were running everywhere trying to control creatures that had come through. Connor recognised them at once if course, they were the exact the same creatures that had come through in the hospital two months ago, the diictodons. Herbivores, burrower, they could eat through anything. An electricians' nightmare as Cutter put it. Of course Connor wasn't going to tell them that. It was highly entertaining seeing all of Helen's men run around trying to catch the quick creatures.

Near the anomaly Helen was looking impatient; she was dressed in cream jumpsuit with a bag slung over her back. Her short brown hair was tied in a short ponytail, tied to her belt was Connor's device. She was ready to destroy humanity. She noticed Connor staring at her and her face hardened. She turned away and walked back into her office beckoning for the blond man to follow her. He licked his lips and followed suit.

Once all the diictodons were rounded up and everything was under control, mike banged on Helen's door and shouted 'Everything's ready mam'. Helen opened the door with such force that it knocked her civil servant to the floor. Pulling her arm back into her jumpsuit and fixing her hair she stepped out of the room pulling the stranger behind her. They both walked over to the TV in the corner and switched it on.

'Body Cams on at all times,' came a voice out of nowhere. Helen nodded and fiddled with something around her neck. On the TV Connor could see the blond man stepping through the anomaly and Helen followed switching on her device.

XxX

'Becker!' Abbey screamed into the crowd. No one answered. She had gotten a lot of stares though but she didn't care. She just kept on running through the busy streets.

'Hillary Becker!' she screamed again. 'Becker answer me for gods sake, I know you can hear me'. She stopped running bent over holding a stitch in her side. She was on the verge of giving up when in the corner of her eye she saw a flash of black. _Yes, _she thought setting of again running and screaming at the top of her lungs.

Abbey felt a tap on the shoulder. She swung around furious at being distracted. A very angry police officer stood in front of her. He was looking at her like she was a piece of dirt. Well she understood why, her clothes were torn and in rags and a mixture of dirt plus Connor's blood, her hair was greasy and no longer looked blond instead it looked like a mixture if dark colours of red, black brown.

'Miss?'

Abbey ignored him still trying to catch up with Becker.

'Miss!' he said more furiously spinning her around to face him grabbing her wrists.

'What?' she screamed in his face still struggling to get out of his grip.

'You can not run down the street, screaming ridiculous words down the street. It could get you arrested'.

'Excuse me Sir but did you just call my name ridiculous?' came a deep laughing voice behind them.

XxX

Connor sat in his seat, helpless and unable to stop what was going on around him. Helen had gone through the anomaly with the blond man only minutes ago. Everyone was fussing around the television checking to see if they were alright. Someone in the corner had a radio to communicate with the two anomaly travellers, he was talking very quietly so it was out of Connor's hearing range. In another corner all the diictodons had been locked in a wiring cage. _That's not gonna hold for long,_ thought Connor smiling happily. And sure enough seconds later they were out and running around the place. About ten of them ran straight back through the anomaly but the rest had burrowed through the walls and some of the wiring as the lights went out.

'God damn it!' Mike yelled in fury flicking light off and on.

'At least the TV's still on,' sighed the radio man. But he just had to finish his sentence when the television flickered and went off. 'Never mind'.

'Arrrrragh,' mike screamed at the TV. 'You, boy, fix this,' he sneered pointing at Connor. Connor just smirked; he couldn't fix it, the dinosaurs had eaten through the wiring, the men were screwed.

'I can't sir,' he called back. He thought if he was polite Mike wouldn't hurt him. 'The diictodons ate through the wiring'. He grinned a cheeky grin at the furious man. 'By the time I fix the wires Helen'll have completed her mission'. Mike groaned in frustration. 'Will a generator work?'

'Should do, but it'll still take time to set up'.

'You,' he said pointing to the radio man. 'Go get the generator from Helen's room'. The man nodded and did as ordered.

Half an hour later Connor was lying on his back trying to figure the whole torn wire situation. He could here the men tapping their feet and clicking their tongues worriedly.

'There, that should do it,' Connor said sliding out from under the tight space between the small TV and floor. He groped the side of the small box and hit the on button. It switched on and flickered a bit, but once adjusted it held firm and steady. The picture clear and watchable. Connor watched Helen and her friend trudge through a forest for a few minutes before they both stopped and stare around them. Helen said something that no one could here she then took a device out of her backpack and opened another anomaly.

XxX

Abbey, Becker and Jenna sat in strarbucks coffee shop trying to decide on what to do. Abbey of coarse wanted to back and help Connor but Becker said no after what happened the first time. Jenna agreed with Becker, she wanted to leave the city and never look back.

'Abbey, think of your daughter for one moment, think of what she's been through,' Becker pleaded. Abbey just shook her head. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

'Guys I'm sorry, I am but I have a feeling that this isn't over yet. Jenna, go back to London with Becker and I'll meet you there when this is over'. It was Becker's turn to shake his head. _Of course he won't agree, _Abbey thought giving the soldier a filthy look.

'Abbey you are not going back into that warehouse and that's that'.

'But'.

'No but Abigail, there is nothing else to do'. Becker was getting angry at her now, she could tell.

'What about what you said when Jenny threatened to sack us. You said you'd do anything to save your friend and that you'd rather have Connor than your job'. Her voice cracked, she was crying again, Becker noticed as he put a hand on her shoulder looking sad but Abbey shrugged him off. She was furious with him, how could he come to save Connor and then just leave him once they were free.

'1: I didn't say I'd risk anything for my friend, 2: after what happened last time I'm not willing to die for Connor. It's his fault he go-'Abbey cut him off furious.

'Don't you dare say it,' she growled. 'Don't you dare say it's his fault he got us into this mess'.

'Well it is!' Becker argued.

'I can't believe you! What the hell Becker, go home get out of my face. If you're not going to help your best friend then go, leave us'. And with that she got up and stormed off taking Jenna with her leaving a selfish Becker behind for the second time.

Once outside and away from Becker she began to calm down a bit. They both walked for about an hour before their surroundings started to seem familiar to Abbey. 'I know this place,' she smiled to a confused Jenna holding her hand. It was where they parked Becker's black SUV around the corner from the warehouse. Abbey's head snapped up when she heard an angry yell. 'Connor,' she whispered and went to run to him but Jenna tightened her grip on her mother's hand.

'Mom, stop, please we need to get help. Let's go back to London and get help from your boss Lester. Okay?' Abbey paused for a second but then agreed.

'Let's go home'.

XxX

'I can see them,' Helen's excited voice came through the radio. 'Not far now. Just down the hill'. Connor's heart gave a jolt of disappointment. _Why couldn't she get eaten by a giant lizard or raptor or something. Just don't let her reach the first humans. _He was sitting on the floor in front of the TV with all the others, watching Helen Cutter get closer to site 333. He'd told her exactly what to do before she left into the anomaly. '_You have to get fairly close to the thing you want to erase and press the A button for more than 10 seconds. If you wanted to bring it back again press the B button for more than 20 seconds'. Helen had just laughed and said 'Now why would I want to do that Temple'. Connor just looked down and mumbled something no one could hear. _

'_What's that boy? Speak up nobody can hear you,' she smirked holding her ear in mockery. _

'_Just in case you change your mind'. He mumbled again but louder. _

_Helen threw back her head and barked out a laugh that could have shattered the windows. _

'_Don't be stupid Connor. I'm on a mission to save earth and my minds not going to change,' she then walked away to get ready to leave. _

We're here!' Helen jumped up and down in joy while rummaging in her bag. 'Got it'. She took out the long white Wii remote look alike with shaking fingers. Connor held his breath while she aimed at the creature. _Please work, please I'm begging let this work._ It did. Helen held down the button just as Connor swung around to watch the anomaly close. It flickered for a moment and closed in on its self. He swung back to watch Helen press the button in frustration and finally give up noticing it didn't work the way she wanted she threw it into the stream in front of her screaming random curses.

'Connor Temple when I get my hands on you I'm going to throttle you'. Connor smirked she obviously didn't know about the anomaly. 'You can't though , the anomaly closed,' He grinned into the radio. Helen screamed in fury again. 'What did you do?' she growled breathing slowly. Connor still grinning like an idiot said 'I programmed the device to erase the thing you were thinking about the moment you pressed the button. You were obviously thinking about the anomaly'.

Helen groaned in frustration. 'How do I get back?'

'I told you, you had to press the B button to bring back what you erased, but as you threw the remote into the lake so you're screwed,' he said in a sing song voice before cutting the wire on the television.

All the men started to get up and walk towards Connor very slowly looking furious again. They didn't like the way Connor tricked their mistress like that. They thought it was unfair. Connor seeing their angry faces retreated as fast as his legs would allow him. He hadn't expected this in his genius plan. One man placed a hand on his arm with such strength that it cut off the circulation; he drew back his other scrunching his fist. Connor closed his eyes waiting for the blow; he was so used to it now he probably wouldn't feel a thing. One thing that surprised him was it never came. Instead the wide metal doors burst open with such force it knocked the big man over pulling Connor with him. Rushing through the doors were about two hundred men in black the same black outfits that Captain Becker wore. The men ran straight at Helen's army some shooting others arresting it didn't seem to make a difference. Of course Conner didn't notice all this his gaze was fixed on the young blond walking towards him with a bright smile reflected on her warm, kind face. She walked right towards him her pace quickening, Connor didn't wait for her to reach him, he got to his feet and ran to her picking her up and swinging her into the air. Abbey giggled as he set her down again and flung her arms around him in a tight embrace. Connor wanted to stay like that forever but this wasn't the time. He broke the hug and kissed her never wanting to let go.

'Abbey Maitland, I love you with all my heart and never want to loose you,' he whispered in her ear sending a shiver down Abbey's spine.

'And I never mean to leave'. Together hand in hand they left through the double doors never to look back.

** :)THE END:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and I might write a sequal to how Connor is adjusting to normal day life.<strong>


End file.
